


Cubicle Wars

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Video & Computer Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve is very good at the new game Tony has made.Square filled:@happystevebingo - Cubicle Wars
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Cubicle Wars

_He had to admit it was fun. He’d gotten really good at sneaking up behind the partitions while everyone was dealing with Clint’s chaos. He’d take the time to fill drawers with shaving cream and cover the computer monitors with post-its. He loved targeting Tony. Tony didn’t expect Steve to be good at this game so he always retaliated against Peter or Clint. Steve was sure his score would give it away eventually. Until then, he was having a blast beta testing Tony’s new game._

_You could get away with a lot when people thought you were the innocent one._


End file.
